Darkened Skies
by LolCatzOne-Shots
Summary: I am Nightsky, the former deputy of LeafClan. You don't know true pain until the love of your life is taken from you. Come with me, and see the pain that I had. One-shot.


A black tom slunk through the undergrowth, entering LeafClan's camp. Shaking out his pelt, he entered his leaders' den. A pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes sat alone, her head on her paws. She lifted her head when he entered.

"Greetings, Nightsky." The she-cat dipped her head to the tom.

"Greetings, Echostar." Nodding his head, he sat down. "The borders are clear. SunClan and FogClan haven't attacked thankfully."

Echostar nodded. "It's a good thing we don't have traitors in our Clan." Nightsky nodded, remembering back to leaf-bare, when four SunClan cats, including the deputy, had killed the old leader of SleetClan. A few moons later, a FogClan warrior had killed the deputy, and intended on killing the leader, but had failed and died instead. "LeafClan cat's are not like the other Clans." Echostar flicked her tail dismissively. Ducking out of her den, Nightsky padded back into the clearing.

"Hey, Nightsky!" A dappled she-cat called over to him. Turning around, he saw her run over to him, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Hello, Spottedwing." Nightsky purred to her.

"Where are you going?" she mewed, tingling with energy.

"I'm going to my nest." Nightsky nuzzled her. Padding in with Spottedwing, he curled up with her in a nest. The last thing he remembered before slipping into sleep was her sweet scent.

* * *

"SunClan! Attack!" A large golden tom yowled, leaping into LeafClan's camp. Many SunClan warriors pounded in after the deputy. Their claws flashed and their teeth were bared. Nightsky raced out of the warriors den.

"Lionclaw!" Echostar yowled at the golden tom. "What's the meaning of this?"

Lionclaw leapt down, his dark amber eyes gleaming. "We're attacking your camp, what does it look like?" With a hiss, Echostar barreled into the tom.

"Nightsky! What's going on?" Spottedwing bounded over to his side, her fur fluffed up and her eyes wide.

"SunClan." growling, Nightsky leapt into battle, knocking into a hefty ginger tom.

"Well, well, well. The deputy of LeafClan didn't expect this, huh?" The tom growled, lashing his claws on his cheek. "Think again!"

Nightsky knocked the tom's paw from under him. Pulling him to his feet, Nightsky pointed him to the exit. "Leave!" The tom, knowing he was defeated, bolted.

A loud shriek cut into the clearing. Turning around, Nightsky saw a large brown tom over Spottedwing. Blood ran down her pelt in a gushing stream.

"No!" Nightsky leapt at the top, knocking him over and tussling with him. Getting up, he batted the tom until he ran away, tail between his legs.

"SunClan! Retreat!" Lionclaw turned tail and ran out of the entrace, the warriors of SunClan following their deputy. Nightsky padded over to Spottedwing's side.

"S-Spottedwing?" Nightsky prodded her side. Her pelt was already cold, her blue eyes dull. Nightsky crouched over her in grief. Echostar padded over, laying her tail on his shoulders.

"She didn't have to die." Nightsky growled.

"It was her time." Echostar mewed gently.

Nightsky stared at Spottedwing's matted pelt. "We planned on having kits together." he whispered softly.

Echostar only stared at her deputy sorrowfully. Pulling him gently away, she let the Elder's prepare Spottedwing for vigil.

* * *

"We lost a brave warrior tonight." Echostar's mewed echoed in the still night. "We will share tongues with her one last night."

Nightsky laid down beside Spottedwing, pressing his nose into her soft fur. _Oh, my dear Spottedwing. I miss you.._ Nightsky thought. _I can't stand being away from you. _Getting up, Nightsky padded out of camp. He padded on until he came to a deep puddle.

_This is the only way I can be with you, Spottedwing._ Nightsky leapt into the water, letting the current sweep him down. An aching pain came in his chest, and he struggled to fight the urge to swim up for breath. Sinking deeper and deeper into its blue depths, Nightsky let out his last breath, closing his eyes to the blackness that awaited him.


End file.
